


Don't leave me...

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cringe, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta tells Goku he's planning to leave. Goku has abandonment issues. GokuxVegeta.





	Don't leave me...

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t leave me…
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: lemon…crying…sex…possessiveness…romping…fluff…I’m not sure if there was any swearing, but just in case, swearing…old…GokuxVegeta.
> 
> Disclaimer: Me? Own DBZ? You’re off your fucking head if you think I own it!
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Vegeta looked up at Goku. He took a deep breath and swallowed the large lump in his throat.  
  
“I wanted to tell you, before it happened…” Vegeta began, pulling a capsule out of his black jacket pocket and holding it in the palm of his hand tightly. He was only telling Goku of this, the others wouldn’t know until it was too late. Goku was the only one he wanted to say goodbye to.  
  
Goku looked at him in concern and opened his mouth to speak, stepping closer, but Vegeta held up his other hand.  
  
“I’m leaving.”  
  
He clicked the button on the top of the capsule and tossed it far to his left. A large spaceship appeared from a cloud of smoke. It had a large Capsule Corporation logo near the top and it was similar to the one that Goku had travelled to Namek in. He looked at the ship for a moment, then turned back to his fellow Saiyan, his companion, ally and…friend…  
  
“Vegeta…” Goku’s eyes were filled with tears and Vegeta was taken aback at the raw emotions in Goku’s eyes and stepped backwards as Goku moved closer. Goku extended his hand and placed it on the side of Vegeta's cheek almost lovingly and he stepped closer. This time, Vegeta made no move to get away. He looked up at Goku in confusion.  
  
“Kakarott…what are you doing?” Vegeta asked, silenced when Goku ran a finger gently over his bottom lip. His eyes were wide as Goku continued to stroke his lower lip, purring out his next words.  
  
“Where are you going?” Vegeta just looked up at Goku, saying nothing. Goku pressed slightly closer and cupped Vegeta's cheek with his hand. His face grew closer to Vegeta's and Vegeta felt hot breath on his face. “You going somewhere?”  
  
“I-I…I was going…” Vegeta couldn’t finish his sentence. There was a strange look in Goku's eyes, he felt like his face was burning. Then he realised he was blushing and coughed, moving away from Goku and turning around to head into the spaceship. “I’m going to find a new planet. I tire of this one.”  
  
“Don’t leave me…” He heard Goku whisper. He turned around in shock.  
  
“What?” Goku had tears streaming down his face.  
  
“You won’t leave me!” Goku cried and jumped on him, pinning him to the floor and kissing him on the lips lightly, then pressing his lips firmly against his and teasing his mouth open with his tongue. Vegeta gasped and Goku stuck his tongue into his mouth, firmly flicking it against his own.  
  
Vegeta wriggled under the other Saiyan, trying to push him off when he felt an erection against his thigh. He stopped squirming and his eyes widened. Oh shit. Goku wanted him. That explained a hell of a lot!!!  
  
Suddenly, Goku pulled him up and pulled him tightly against him, raising two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta felt an odd tingly sensation, then found Goku kissing him again, hands digging into his back and pulling him closer. He felt Goku’s tongue slide into his mouth and then hands were on his ass, groping him.  
  
He growled into the kiss and tried to push Goku away, but the other Saiyan was insistent, pulling him tightly against him, pulling him onto his lap and fondling his ass more. He moaned unwillingly. He didn’t want this, but…those hands…the kisses…  
  
Goku broke away from his mouth and kissed his throat, his growl echoing off the walls of the ship.  
  
“Get off me!” Goku just ignored him, continuing to kiss his throat, a purr rumbling in his chest. His hands pulled Vegeta closer, so their erections were pressed together. Vegeta moaned unconsciously. That felt so good…but he had no idea when that had happened…  
  
The rumbling of the taller Saiyan’s chest was relaxing Vegeta, even as he tried to resist it. He didn’t want to give in, he shouldn’t…he was trying to leave…   
  
Oh fuck it! He didn’t care! Who cared? Not him!  
  
He needed it.  
  
He clung at Goku’s back and gripped the back of his head, pulling him up for a fierce kiss, which was responded to fervently. One of Goku's arms wrapped around his back and the other started pulling off his boots. He growled lowly, passionately and gripped Goku's orange shirt, then pulling it upwards, out of his pants, making Goku lift his arms and allowing him to toss the shirt onto the floor behind him.  
  
Goku licked his lips and leaned forward, kissing him again and pulling the jacket off him roughly, before hurling it across the room, making it smack into the wall. But neither of them cared. It was only a jacket.  
  
Vegeta's hands strayed over the navy shirt slowly, causing Goku to moan softly and buck his hips against his own. He moaned and bucked back against him, beginning to purr himself. Goku's warm hands slid under his own navy shirt and he shivered at how hot they were.  
  
He moaned and gripped the back of Goku's navy shirt pulling it up viciously and leaving scratches up Goku’s back. Goku hissed at the slight pain and tore Vegeta’s shirt off his body, flinging the material across the room and licking Vegeta's chest. Vegeta moaned and ripped Goku’s shirt off in response. They both panted, leaning in for another kiss.   
  
They pulled away and Goku stroked Vegeta's cheek again softly.  
  
“Vegeta…I love you…don’t leave me…” Before Vegeta could respond, Goku slid his hand down into the taunting navy pants Vegeta was wearing and fondled his arousal. He groaned loudly and gripped Goku’s shoulders, his head titled back.   
  
He moved one of his hands down to the navy sash around Goku’s waist and began to untie it, bringing his head back and trying to untie it, panting heavily. Goku looked up at him with starry, love and passion filled eyes. He ignored the love in those eyes. Love would only destroy him.  
  
Sex was what he needed.  
  
All he needed.  
  
Not Goku.  
  
But maybe this once…maybe this once he needed him…for the sex. Yes, that’s all Goku was to him. A whore to use for his amusement.  
  
He could have laughed. He knew that was not true. None of it. Except maybe…that love would destroy him. He couldn’t love. It was something he couldn’t do. Too many years with Frieza…but…lust…he could do that.  
  
He could lust and have sex with him.  
  
He knew he could do that.  
  
He latched his mouth onto Goku's and groaned as the taller Saiyan thrust against his hand as he tried to undo the sash. He growled warningly, but Goku didn’t stop. He moved his hand and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
“Kakarott…” He growled angrily. “I won’t be able to undo it if you keep that up!” Goku stopped bucking his hips with a sheepish grin and slowly started caressing Vegeta's hardness again. Vegeta hissed and leaned back when his spine went boneless and he was very glad for the hand that supported him at the small of his back.  
  
He snapped himself back up in Goku's lap and pulled the hand out of his pants. He snarled and tore Goku's sash off, before Goku could react, a smirk on his lips when Goku blinked at him. He pressed himself closer and caught Goku's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Goku responded fervently and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's back, pulling him closer. Vegeta melted into the touch, kissing him harder and groaning when Goku's hand strayed lower and began tearing his pants down the middle. The other hand joined it and tore the pants open at the back, exposing Vegeta's ass to the cold room.  
  
Vegeta shivered unconsciously and Goku's hands moved back to the front, tearing the pants until they were split in half. Goku looked at Vegeta's arousal and licked his lips, his eyes flickering back up to Vegeta's. Vegeta just looked at him, a blush across his cheeks.   
  
Goku grinned and he pulled down his own pants, lifting Vegeta off his lap for a second, wriggling out of his own pants and placing Vegeta down gently on his lap again. He smiled gently and leaned forward again, caressing Vegeta's cheek softly once more as their lips met together in a fiery passionate kiss.  
  
Vegeta groaned as the remains of his pants were torn from his legs, noticing something brown and furry waving around behind Goku…  
  
“Kakarott!! Your tail!” Vegeta gasped, looking at the expression on Goku's face, a mixture of happiness and knowledge.  
  
“I know.” Vegeta steamed.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Goku just looked up innocently at him, playing with his hips, stroking his hands over them slowly. Vegeta bit off a moan.  
  
“Why should I tell you?” Goku asked. “From what I remember, my tail was my weakness and well…you always trying to beat me and everything…” Vegeta just panted heavily, watching him with a glare. Goku tried to look innocent again. “What?”  
  
“I want mine back! I’ve wanted it back since it was gone and you get it back. You know I want it. You get yours back…and then YOU DON’T TELL ME???” Goku laughed nervously.  
  
“Well…no…” Vegeta sighed and shook his head. “Want it back?” Vegeta glared.  
  
“Of course!” He frowned and tried to move off Goku's lap. “I can’t do this.” Hands restrained him and he glared at Goku, growling. “Get off.” Goku grinned.  
  
“Sure! But first we need to get your tail back!” Vegeta frowned.  
  
“Wha-” He felt deft, strong fingers pressing against his tail spot and his hips thrust forward from pleasure. He hissed through his teeth and moaned as the younger Saiyan began kneading his tail spot vigorously.  
  
“How…” Vegeta panted. “Is…this…getting…my tail…back?” Goku grinned.  
  
“You’ll see…” Goku flashed him another smile and spread his fingers around the edge of the spot and pressed in a strange rhythmic pattern, his thumb pressing Vegeta's tail spot at strange intervals.  
  
Hot fiery pain sprang to his skull and back down his back. Suddenly, Goku’s fingers were gone from his tail spot and caressed his cheek softly. Lips pressed against his own and a tongue teased his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to tell Goku to get off him and leave him alone, but the younger Saiyan’s tongue slid into his mouth, licking at his own.  
  
He growled and grabbed it with his teeth, meaning to bite it off when pure pleasure coursed through him. His back went limp and he grabbed Goku's shoulders, holding on for his dignity. Goku broke away.  
  
“You like your tail being stroked don’t you?” Goku whispered, sending chills through Vegeta's spine.  
  
“M-My…tail?” He gasped. Goku stroked the full length of it and brought it to his face to see. He stared at it lovingly, then blinked as Goku's tail tickled lightly over his lips.  
  
“What-” The tail slipped into his mouth and he moaned. He heard Goku moan and felt him buck his hips before taking his tail back out of his mouth.  
  
“Vegeta…” Goku moaned, his tail sliding down Vegeta's back and pressed against his entrance, before plunging in deeply. Twin cries echoed off the walls as Goku's tail twisted around deeply inside of him. Goku's hips bucked impatiently and then the tail was removed, something harder pressing against him.  
  
His eyes grew wide and he looked at Goku in slight fear.  
  
“Ka-Kakarott…” Goku smiled kindly, yet lustfully at him and coiled his tail around one of Vegeta's legs as he wrapped them around his waist. Vegeta swallowed the lump in his throat and gripped Goku's shoulders, making sure he was ready.  
  
Goku's eyes were tightly shut and then he rammed deeply into him, with a loud groan of satisfaction. He, himself, had tears in his eyes and down his cheeks.  
  
Pleasure and pain were running wildly through his system and he could do nothing but moan and wriggle. Goku's hips bucked up and he moaned loudly.  
  
“Vegeta…” Goku moaned, holding his hips and rocking him on his erection. Vegeta hissed and Goku rocked him harder, purring. “You…f-feel so good Vegeta…”  
  
Vegeta winced and hissed as Goku rocked him harder and harder on his lap. Goku didn’t look like he was going to stop any time soon and Vegeta just bared the pain, hissing through his teeth and digging his fingers into Goku's shoulders.  
  
Pleasure assaulted his senses. Pure delicious pleasure. His hand slipped from Goku's shoulder and slid down until he was clinging onto Goku's wrist. His body fell back and he hung from Goku's body. He panted heavily and clung tightly to Goku, hoping he wouldn’t fall off.  
  
He felt one of Goku's hands stroking the fur on his tail backwards and figured it out.  
  
His tail and Goku's thrusts were combining to give him the best pleasure he’d ever experienced.   
  
He screamed and moaned as Goku continued rocking him and stroking his fur backwards. Gods, he’d never felt so good…He closed his eyes and tilted his head back further, hearing Goku panting next to him.  
  
He wondered for a moment why Goku wasn’t just taking his pleasure from him…instead of just giving it to him, when Goku's hips began bucking…the arousal inside of him sliding in and out slowly, striking his prostate with every thrust. He howled, panting heavily and clinging to Goku as the pleasure built slowly.  
  
“Ka…ka…rott…” He panted, looking through half-lidded eyes at the other Saiyan, who was panting just as heavily as he was, his eyes half-lidded too and a small smile on his face.  
  
“Vegeta…” Goku purred. Then, the thrusts got harder and he went limp in Goku's arms, very thankful for the hand holding him up and purring at the one stroking through his fur.  
  
 _S-So good…_ He thought, purring louder and deeper as Goku moaned and thrust faster into him. _I’m glad I decided to tell him…_  
  
“Vegeta…I love you so much…” Goku moaned, stroking his tail tighter, ruffling the fur further backwards, and thrusting deeper. Vegeta only panted; unsure of his feelings and sure that even if he knew them, he didn’t have the energy to speak them…  
  
Goku moaned loudly and held him tightly, before giving a deep, hard, fast thrust into him, making him howl louder. He knew he was close now, he could feel it. He just wondered if Goku knew that. He tried to open his eyes, but he found that he just couldn’t anymore. Instead, he let out a deep moan and wriggled harder on Goku's lap, his tail sneaking around to ruffle the fur on Goku's.  
  
Goku cried out and thrust upwards hard, almost painfully, signalling to Vegeta that he was close too. Vegeta moaned louder and writhed on Goku's lap wantonly as the pleasure accelerated to new heights and he dug his fingers into Goku’s wrist and shoulder.  
  
He howled when Goku's tail coiled around his erection and stroked it mercilessly, his cum splattering all over the tail and his stomach. Vaguely, he heard Goku howl his name and hot liquid rushed into him, causing him to purr. He felt so good…  
  
Then it all went black.  
  
\---  
  
He woke up to a rumbling chest and a satisfied purr echoing in his ears. He shifted his head from its comfortable position on Goku's chest and sighed happily, looking up at the purring Saiyan who’s lap he was in.  
  
“Mmmm…Vegeta…” Goku purred, running a hand through his hair and smiling. Vegeta looked up and couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face. Goku lifted him and nuzzled his neck affectionately. “Love you Vegeta…”  
  
Vegeta was trapped. He didn’t know what to say. Even after what they had just done, he still didn’t know his feelings for the taller Saiyan…  
  
“Kakarott…” He decided instead, to nuzzle Goku's neck and purr contentedly. He wrapped his tail around Goku's arm and snuggled closer to keep warm. He shivered slightly and Goku wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
  
“How do you feel about me Vegeta?” Vegeta almost tensed. He didn’t have a clue. He looked into Goku's eyes and saw seriousness, meaning he wanted an answer, not a distraction technique.  
  
He sighed and snuggled closer again, nuzzling Goku's neck more and purring. He needed to think.  
  
 _How do you know if you love someone? I don’t know what I feel…it could just be lust…or just friendship…but that’s not the answer he wants…not the answer I want to give him. I want to say I love him too…but I can’t…in case it’s not true…_  
  
“H-How do you know if you love someone?” He asked tentatively. Goku stopped purring and looked at him in confusion, before thinking deeply. He watched Goku in fascination.  
  
“Well…I have this strange warm feeling when I’m with you…” Vegeta nodded. He did too when around Goku. “I want to be around you all the time…” Yes. Again, he did too. “You make me happy and…” Goku blushed. “You always look damn sexy…” Vegeta blushed too and thought through the information. He felt the exact same way…  
  
“I…think…I feel love…” He murmured softly, looking deeply into Goku's eyes. “B-But…I’m not sure…”  
  
Goku watched him silently for a few moments. He watched back.  
  
“How about we make a deal then Vegeta?” Goku suggested. Vegeta just looked at him in interest. “Why don’t…why don’t you stay here with me and we’ll find out how you feel…if it’s love…I want you to stay here with me. If it isn’t…next time you want to leave, I won’t stop you.”  
  
Vegeta thought it over. Surely there was nothing wrong with this deal…he could still leave if he truly didn’t love Goku…  
  
He leaned up and gave Goku a passionate kiss. Goku moaned and held him tighter and he looped his arms around the other Saiyan’s neck, pulling his head closer for a deeper kiss. They broke away softly and stared into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Deal.” Vegeta whispered quietly.


End file.
